Soul Reapers and Ninja
by carnxge
Summary: Reports of strange paranormal activity in Karakura town have reached the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto Uzumaki and his friends are sent on a mission to find out the cause and perhaps stop it; but they end up meeting Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, and begins this adventure of defeating attacking Hollows, and the Espada, who teamed up with the Akatsuki for unknown motives.


It was a normal day in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Everybody was off of missions until Tsunade suddenly assigned everybody to one certain mission. It was Team 7's turn to learn about this mission.

"I don't see what's the big deal! Oooh, ghosts! I'm so scared!" Naruto complained to the Hokage, Tsunade.

"You idiot!" Sakura Haruno scolded, raising a fist to the hyperactive ninja. "These 'ghosts' might threaten us!"

"We can handle 'em, it'll be easy as pie!" Naruto replied.

"Listen for once will you, idiot?" Sasuke Uchiha coldly said.

The Hokage sighed, rubbing her temples. "This is a very serious mission, and I don't know how long it will take to complete it.. I'm sending all the teams with you, expect for Asuma and his wife."

Team 7 nodded, with a yawning Naruto. He stretched his back.

"Shinigami..." whispered Tsunade. "I'm not sure if the Shinigami are our enemies.. But it's up to you to say who's your enemy or not; if they posses a threat to us, eliminate them. If not, leave them be. Please be careful."

Naruto sneered, "Don't be so worried, Granny! We got this!"

"Naruto.." Sakura sighed, nodding her head in disapproval. "My Lady, do the others know about the mission?"

"Yes. I already told the rest. Team 8, Team 10, and Team Guy. Kakashi, Neji, and Guy are the only Jounin accompanying you."

"I see.. So we're eliminating anybody who possess a threat to us.." Sasuke stared at the ground.

"Precisely." Tsunade nodded.

"What if they're isn't anything wrong?"

"There is. Trust me." Her voice was tense, sure of everything. Those eyes, staring at nothing, knowing.

"We understand, My Lady. We'll be heading off." The pink haired kunoichi bowed. Her teammates began to leave the office. Naruto was filled in thought; this was so serious for Tsunade. Usually, she was carefree. Serious, but not so. Rude, but not.

"_Karakura Town.. I'll do anything to protect this village and if this town is in danger, I'll protect it to." _

* * *

"Eh?! What the hell, Kabuto?! Orochimaru?!" Naruto immediately jumped at the presence of one of the Sannin and his henchman. They had an odd device in front of them, of which Orochimaru was working on.

Sasuke stared and silently thought, _"What the hell?" _

"Oh, Naruto. How's it goin'?" Kabuto greeted, waving nonchalantly. His glasses shined as he smiled.

"Don't give that look!"

"Look? Why I beg to differ-"

Orochimaru looked up from the device and gave a smirk to Sasuke.

"Shit." Sasuke muttered.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun~ I assume you three are wondering why Kabuto and I are here, because the rest of your idiotic friends know."

"Idiotic-?! Why I outta-!" Kiba Inuzuka clenched his fist before being stopped by his hooded partner, Shino. The rest of the teams stopped their chatting and stared.

"Don't even bother, Kiba... It's unlikely seeing you two fight." Shino said.

Orochimaru blankly blinked, looking back at Team 7. "Err.. Right. Anyway, this device will help you reach Karakura Town."

"Hey! How do you know about the mission?!" Naruto shouted.

"We're trying to help you! Be grateful for once, brat!" Kabuto argued.

"Enough." Sasuke said, firmly. His stare made the two look down with shame. Sakura awkwardly walked to the rest of teams, approaching a blonde teen.

"This device will take us to Karakura. How does it work?"

Kabuto was about to speak but was interrupted by Orochimaru, "It's simple, Sasuke-kun! You press this wonderful red button, step in, and you'll arrive somewhere near your destination."

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Turn this baby on!"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up and on the gray machine, he pressed a red button. The circle was covered by a blue arua. Through it, they could see grass, buildings, and people.

"I've read about Karakura Town, and half of the population don't know about the spiritual beings luring around. Perhaps you could sense them with your chakra.." Kabuto informed.

"Lovely souls, Shinigami, and Hollows! You'll have fun there! Such interesting beings I could test on!"

"How do we know for sure the product works?" Sakura asks.

A teen with a hairstyle resembling a pineapple yawned. "Who knows, you could try to kill us. Get someone to test it."

"Ya don't think, Shikamaru?" The blonde girl next to Sakura replied sarcastically.

"I'll try it! Move it!" Naruto said. He relaxed himself as he stepped in the device. Everybody gasped. He was gone.

"My turn!" Kiba enthusiastically said. He stepped in.

Everybody traded looks.

The teams were gone.

Orochimaru and Kabuto stood next to the machine.

"Where did you set the destination to, Kabuto? Orochimaru asked, knowing Kabuto, he would have something up his sleeve.

"That place they saw was certainly Karakura town, but I sent them to a forest far from there, just to make their journey more fun..."

"What I expect from a henchman like you, Kabuto.." Orochimaru chuckled.

"So, where do I put the device?"

"Dunno. Do whatever you want, Kabuto. I'll be with Jiraiya." Orochimaru shrugged and walked off, leaving the young adult by himself.

"Well, you heard Orochimaru-sama. I can do whatever I want with this. Who knows if they'll return, and who cares? Time to send this thing somewhere."

* * *

**A/N: I will expain why Sasuke returned in later chapters. PS: I made this story in Quotev, but I decided to post it here. Enjoy! :D**


End file.
